


Everything I Need

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jackie/Brian break-up referenced, Romance, Secret Relationship, mostly set between the episodes Skin Deep and Wavelength, probably the opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: AU: What if Jackie's engagement announcement had been about Michael?
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this fic is technically a flashback, set between the episodes “Skin Deep” and “Wavelength”. I don’t know how long “Wavelength” is set after “Skin Deep” in canon, but for the purposes of this story, I’m setting it as four months.  
> This chapter is set during the episode “Wavelength”.

**Prologue**

Jackie and Michael walked into the bullpen, waiting for the others to notice them. She could feel Michael’s eyes on her, though she couldn’t see the small smile forming his lips.

Eventually, the team became aware of their presence and looked up expectantly.

“Jackie- “said Robbie but stopped when he noticed the expression on Jackie’s face. He sensed she had something important to say. “Is everything okay?”

“You could say that,” muttered Michael.

Michael and Jackie noted the bemused expressions on everyone’s faces.

 _Right, no time like the present,_ thought Jackie.

“Eh…” she trailed off with a smile. She wasn’t quite sure how to begin, almost wishing that they’d warned the others beforehand. Michael however, had wanted the others to be surprised. Which had also left her to be the one announcing it. Not that she minded, she was glad it would _finally_ be out in the open.

“Okay, look it’s no big thing…” she said.

Except that it was a big thing, it was _huge_. This was going to be one of the most important things she would do in her life.

“No fuss,” she continued. She looked over to Michael with a smile, which he returned.

She turned her attention back to the others. “We’re getting married.”

Their faces were a picture.

It was a little funny, but the longer the silence went on the more unnerving it became.

She looked over to Michael for some assistance. He took her hand, before turning his attention to the team.

“No one has anything to say? No congratulations or anything?” he smiled.

Robbie was the first to speak. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few months,” replied Michael.

“Wasn’t that around the time you broke up with Brian?” asked Robbie.

Jackie nodded. “That’s why we originally kept it a secret. We wanted to keep things private for a while. Well that, amongst other things.”

“Well, I think it’s brilliant!” beamed Stuart. He went over to Jackie and Michael, who were no longer holding hands and hugged Jackie.

“Thanks, Stuart,” smiled Jackie.

Stuart then went over to Michael to offer his congratulations and shook his hand.

“Well it took you long enough,” smirked Robbie.

He shook Michael’s hand, before he gave Jackie a hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Congratulations,” said Robbie.

Heather also offered her congratulations, before she hugged Jackie and hugged Michael too.

“So, how did it happen?” asked Heather, who was genuinely excited for them.

“Us getting together, or the engagement?” asked Jackie.

“Both,” replied Robbie.

“It’s a long story,” said Jackie.

“Which right now we don’t have time to go into. We still have a case to solve,” said Michael.

Robbie smirked, Mike was still the boss, engagement or not.

“But maybe when this is over, we’ll go into more detail,” said Jackie. She was happy to talk about her relationship with Michael. Though truthfully, there were some things she wanted to keep private. She looked to Michael for agreement. He replied by a nod of the head.

“Of course! We must have a party to celebrate,” said Heather.

“I’m up for that,” said Robbie.

“Me too,” agreed Stuart.

Jackie smiled at Michael, with a look that passed between them. A moment later, he turned his attention to the rest of the team.

“Thanks for the congratulations, it means a lot. But now, we really do need to focus on the case,” he said not unkindly. He made to leave before Jackie stopped him.

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked. Jackie knew he was going to check on someone in the cells.

Michael nodded and they left together.

The others watched them go, Stuart had a smile on his face.

“Looks like you called it right,” said Robbie.

Stuart looked pleased with himself.

“You guessed they were seeing each other?” asked Heather.

“Not really, Robbie talked me out of it,” said Stuart.

“Which reminds me, I should thank you,” said Robbie.

“Thank me? Why?” asked Stuart.

“For not taking me up on that bet. You saved me some money,” smirked Robbie. He patted Stuart on the back before walking away.

Later that day, Jackie was sitting with Michael in his office. The case had been wrapped up fairly quickly and they now had a moment to discuss what to tell the team.

“So, everyone knows,” said Jackie.

Michael nodded. “It wasn’t so bad was it?”

Jackie shook her head before smirking.

“What?” asked Michael.

“Well, now that the case is over, everyone will want to know the details,” said Jackie.

“I think I’ll let you handle that. I’ll have plenty of stuff to get on with here,” grinned Michael.

“Oh no, you don’t,” laughed Jackie. “We’re a team, right?” She waited for Michael to nod before she continued. “You wouldn’t want to leave it all to your fiancée, would you?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

He took her hand and indicated for her to get up from the chair. Once she reached his side of the desk, he pulled her onto his lap.

“Is this an added perk?” grinned Jackie.

“No… but eh, we should probably decide on what to tell the others. It could take a while,” said Michael with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“And I suppose separate chairs wouldn’t be sufficient?”

Not that Jackie was complaining.

Michael smiled before he leaned down to kiss her. When the kiss ended, he gave her a softer kiss, before one final peck on the lips.

Jackie gave a contented sigh. She couldn’t believe what the last four months had brought them. It had all started a couple of weeks after her break-up with Brian, shortly after Robbie’s suspension. That had been when they had finally admitted their feelings to each other.

They hadn’t intended to keep their relationship a secret for that long. Much less get engaged before going public. They were both happy that everything was out in the open.

They spent a while going over the last four months and decided on what they should tell the team, some of which they had probably figured out themselves. Still, it was nice to reflect on the past few months.


	2. Chapter 1

**Four months earlier**

Jackie was sitting in the bullpen, quietly fed up. It had been a couple of weeks since her break up with Brian, and people were still asking her about it. She knew they meant well, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

It had been just after Robbie’s suspension. The ordeal had made her re-evaluate her relationship with Brian. Robbie, of all people, had pointed out that he had just been doing his job. She knew that, couldn’t really fault him for it, though she did during the investigation.

No, the ordeal had made her realise that she couldn’t trust him to support her. She could imagine them being happy, for a while, but she couldn’t imagine him being there for her when things got bad. Which of course, at some point they would be.

Michael had tried in his own way to make sure she was okay. He knew things were difficult for her. She was sure he’d sensed her unease when Brian had been in the bullpen after Robbie had been cleared. He had reassured her she’d be okay, and she was, though maybe not in the way she’d imagined.

Michael had been her main support since the break-up, being there when she needed someone to talk to. Though it had only been a couple of weeks Jackie felt like she’d now moved on from Brian. There was no longer any sadness, it was all for the best.

She noticed that Michael had entered the bullpen.

“I thought you’d be off home by now,” said Michael.

“I’m just about to. I’ve been thinking,” said Jackie.

“You okay?”

Jackie grimaced and Michael mentally kicked himself.

“Sorry. Are people still asking about you and Brian?” asked Michael.

Jackie nodded. “I’m not even sad about it now, Michael. I don’t think people realise that when I say I’m fine, I mean it.”

“Sounds frustrating,” said Michael.

“It is but I can’t complain, they mean well,” she smiled. “You’ve been great, by the way. So, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” smiled Michael.

Jackie got up from her seat and put her jacket on. “I wanted to say, it’s nice to see that you’ve been acting more like yourself.”

Michael looked puzzled at her comment.

“You don’t look as stressed,” she added.

“I’m okay,” he said with a small smile.

“Good,” she said with a smile of her own.

They talked a little of their plans for that night. They were both going straight home, neither in the mood for anything else.

Jackie squeezed his shoulder. “Goodnight, Michael.”

“Night, Jackie.”

She turned to go and noticed Stuart.

“Heading home?” asked Stuart.

Jackie nodded.

“I’ll walk you out,” said Stuart. He said goodnight to Michael and left the bullpen with Jackie.

“It’s good to see that he’s more like himself,” said Stuart, once they were out of earshot.

“I was just saying that to him,” said Jackie, “I’m glad he’s not stressed.”

“I’m sure Robbie being in the clear helped and hopefully he’s in better health,” said Stuart.

Jackie stopped in her tracks. “What do you mean?”

Stuart realised his mistake and blushed.

“I’m sorry… when I saw you with Mike there, I thought you knew,” he said.

“Knew what? Stuart, what’s going on?” she asked with concern in her voice.

“He doesn’t know that I know,” he noticed that Jackie’s brow had furrowed, “Mike has angina,” he admitted.

“What?” she asked quietly.

Stuart went on to tell Jackie the story of how he had found out, which had done nothing to ease Jackie’s worry.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Jackie. You said yourself, he doesn’t seem to be as stressed,” he said softly.

Jackie didn’t look convinced, but she let it go. When she got home, the first thing she did was make herself some hot chocolate. Throughout the night her thoughts kept drifting back to Michael, and she found herself making another cup of hot chocolate before bed.

The next morning had been uneventful. Jackie couldn’t help but continue to think on what Stuart had told her the night before. It hurt a little that he hadn’t confided in her, but she could see why. Just because they were close friends didn’t mean that she had the right to know everything that was going on with him.

She spent the morning trying to rationalise things. His health couldn’t be too bad if he was still in charge of the team. It wasn’t like she was going to lose him.

Still, the thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone. So, when Michael had left the station to go to a seminar, she went on one of the computers to do some research.

She was so focused on getting information that she didn’t notice Robbie approaching her.

“Fancy some lunch?” asked Robbie.

Jackie nearly jumped out of her skin. “You startled me,” she said, smiling after the shock wore off.

“Obviously,” smirked Robbie, fading when he noticed what was on the computer screen. “Everything alright?”

Jackie nodded, “Someone in my family’s just been diagnosed with it. I suppose I’m trying to reassure myself that I don’t need to worry too much.”

She didn’t really see this as a lie, she’d considered Michael as family for a long time now.

Jackie didn’t want to think about what all this meant. She knew her thoughts and feelings on the matter were a little intense. Perhaps more than what you would normally feel for your boss, or even a friend.

She knew deep down, why she was feeling like this, but Jackie didn’t want to think about it right now. She could do with a distraction. Lunch with Robbie sounded very appealing, preferably away from the station.

She quickly logged off the computer. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer of lunch, but not the canteen, eh? I think I’d rather go out.”

“You’re on,” said Robbie.

“Oh, and Robbie?” she said after getting up from her chair. “Can we keep this between us?”

“Of course,” he said, understanding her need for privacy.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

Their lunch had been just what she needed. It had felt good to briefly forget about everything. Even when back at the station, Jackie felt more relaxed.

Until Michael’s return, when the depths of her feelings came back into her mind again.


	3. Chapter 2

Michael had a moment to himself in his office, he’d been thinking about Jackie.

She’d been a little off the past couple of days and he was a little concerned. He was sure it had nothing to do with Brian because she seemed to be over that relationship.

Could it be about Robbie? Everyone had been affected when Robbie was suspended, but she had been the one who was the most emotionally involved. Maybe with Brian out of the picture, the two would be an item.

Then why was she acting off? From what he’d seen, the two of them were on good terms. Michael shook his head, he shouldn’t speculate, it wasn’t his business. He ignored the sinking feeling he felt, while getting on with some work.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

It was Jackie, maybe now would be a good time to check on her.

She gave him some files that he’d asked for earlier, she turned to go but he called her back.

“Take a seat,” he said.

She sat down and looked at him expectedly.

“What’s wrong, Jackie?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head, “why do you ask?”

“You just haven’t seemed yourself the past couple of days,” he looked concerned. “You know you can talk to me about anything,” he added softly.

Jackie looked like she was debating on whether to talk to him about it, before finally answering him, “Okay.”

Michael waited for her to say more, he didn’t want to push her, and he knew she’d tell him in her own time.

Jackie took a deep breath, “I know.”

“Know about what?” he asked with a look of confusion.

“I know you have angina,” she confessed.

Michael stared at her, how on earth did she know that? He knew something was bothering her, but this was the last thing he expected.

“How did you find out?” he asked.

“Stuart told me.”

“And how does he know?” he asked sharply.

“He told me you dropped something in the bullpen. He was able to see what it was and asked a doctor about it, he told him it was used to treat angina.”

“Does anyone else know?” he asked.

“I think Heather does,” she said before Michael’s face fell, “but that’s all. Stuart only told me because he thought I knew,” she tried to assure him. “And you know I won’t tell anyone,” she added softly.

Michael sighed; he was at a loss for words.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

He considered telling her no, because he didn’t feel as bad now and his stress levels were down. On the other hand, it might be good to talk to her. If this had been bothering Jackie, then maybe she needed to hear that he’d be fine. Which he would be if he followed the doctor’s orders.

He took the vial out from his pocket and handed it to her.

“I’ve to squirt this under my tongue whenever I feel stressed.”

Jackie took a moment to inspect the vial before she handed it back to him. “How often have you had to use this?” she asked quietly.

“A few times,” he admitted, “but I haven’t really needed it in the past week or so,” he attempted to reassure her.

“So, how did you get diagnosed?” she asked a moment later.

“I’d been having these… episodes, where I had chest pains.”

Jackie stared at Michael’s desk, picturing him having an episode. She wished she’d been there for him.

Michael could see the distress on her face, “Hey,” he said softly, “I haven’t had an attack since using this. I’ll be fine.”

Jackie attempted a smile, but he could see she still looked upset. He got up from his chair, when he reached Jackie’s side of the desk, he motioned for her to get up and hugged her.

“I should be comforting you,” she said, looking up at him from the embrace.

Michael smiled; he did feel comforted. “It’s always nice to be reminded that someone cares.”

“Well, I do,” she said with a small smile.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he said.

“Good… because I never want to lose you,” her smile faded as she realised she’d said the last part out loud.

Michael regarded her carefully, they were still in each other’s arms. He never wanted to lose her either, there had only been a handful of times where that had almost been a reality, and it had always terrified him.

He was becoming more conscious of how close they were. It would take little effort to lean down to kiss her. His eyes went to her lips, just for a second, but Jackie was aware of it.

Michael leaned down, just a fraction, but enough for Jackie to know what his intentions were. Jackie’s response was to lean forward and slowly close her eyes, which encouraged Michael to lean further down. He closed his eyes and just as their lips were about to touch-

_“Ring!”_

The sound of the phone sprung Michael and Jackie apart.

“I need to get- I should get that,” he babbled.

Jackie nodded, “Of course,” she said while trying to get her bearings.

He watched as she left his office while answering the phone. He hoped he sounded in control, because he didn’t feel it.

The rest of the shift had been uneventful. Michael hadn’t spoken to Jackie since their almost kiss. He’d only seen her a couple of times when he went into the bullpen to talk to the rest of the team and had managed to spend the rest of the time holed up in his office.

In truth, he’d been avoiding her. Michael knew their next conversation could change the nature of their relationship, which terrified him.

Until recently, she had seemed happy with Brian. He figured that if she was going to end up with anyone else it would be Robbie.

Which was fine, really. Her happiness was more important.

Michael was now on the roof; the sky had darkened, and the air was chilly. He wasn’t quite sure if he was here to think, or to wait. Perhaps it was a mixture of the two.

Jackie knew him well enough to know where he’d be, so if she was looking for him, it wouldn’t take her long to find him.

When he heard her footsteps a few moments later, he wasn’t surprised. He could see Jackie approach him from the corner of his eye, but she didn’t immediately say anything.

“Would it have been so bad?” she finally asked, “If we’d kissed?” she clarified after he turned to face her.

He looked away, “No,” he admitted.

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’,” she said.

He turned to face her again, “Yes,” he said.

“I’m over Brian,” she said simply.

“It’s not that,” Michael shook his head.

“Then what?”

Michael took a deep breath, hoping that what he said next wouldn’t make things worse between them. “What about Robbie?” I’m not a Chief Inspector for nothing, you know,” he continued at her puzzled look, “I’ve seen how the two of you are with each other. I know you took his suspension hard.”

“I do care about Robbie,” she admitted, “and I’d be lying if I said the idea never entered my mind, maybe there was even a time when it could have happened.” She placed her hand on top of his. “But I don’t love him. I think the thing with Robbie, and maybe even Brian, came about because the man I really wanted had never made a move. At least until today.”

Michael stared at her, taking in what Jackie had said, a grin slowly spread across his face. “Are you sure?” he finally asked.

“Positive,” she smiled.

He disentangled his hand from hers to cup her face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss started gentle but became more passionate as they finally gave in to the feelings they’d been hiding for years.

Jackie encircled Michael with her arms to bring him closer. Dimly, they could feel something wet hitting them, but they were too caught up in the moment to take too much notice. Until the feeling got heavier, forcing them to break off the kiss.

They looked up and realised that it had started to rain, they laughed.

“I think we should take this inside… preferably away from the station,” said Michael with a smile.

“I think that’s a very good idea,” smiled Jackie.

They left the rooftop together, with Michael placing his hand on the small of Jackie’s back.

They ended up going to Michael’s, where they discussed how to go about this new development in their relationship.

Michael could sense that there was something she wanted to run past him.

“What is it?” he asked her.

She nervously smiled and briefly broke eye contact. “It’s just… my break-up with Brian was very public. I’m not sure how I feel about people wanting to talk about this so soon.”

Michael could see where this was going, “You want to keep this between us?”

“Would that be okay? It wouldn’t be for long, just until things have settled,” she assured him.

“I think… this is all very new. People will want to know our business, whether we like it or not. I think keeping this private for now is a good idea,” he agreed.

“Thank you,” she smiled before she snuggled up to him.

Michael put his arm around her before he kissed the top of her head.

“By the way, are you doing anything tomorrow night?” he asked after a moment of contented silence.

“No,” she turned to face him, “why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner.”

“Like a date?” she asked hopefully.

“Exactly.”

“I’d love to,” she smiled.

“Good,” he returned the smile.

“I should probably go,” she said after a few moments.

“Probably,” Michael agreed.

It had been a long day and Michael knew it had taken a lot for Jackie to tell him what she’d said on the roof.

Jackie reluctantly broke their embrace and went to retrieve her jacket.

“Jackie,” Michael called out.

She turned to face him.

“I…” he trailed off. Maybe it was too soon to tell her.

“What?” she asked going over to him.

“I’m not sure if it’s too soon to say it,” he finally said.

Jackie smiled; she had a feeling she knew what ‘it’ was. “Someone recently told me that’s it’s always nice to be reminded that people care. We’ve known each other for ten years; I think we’ve waited long enough.”

Michael took her hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jackie brought her lips to his in a tender, loving kiss.

When the kiss ended, he saw her to the door.

“Goodnight, Michael,” she said before she kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, Jackie,” he said just before she left.

Michael closed the front door and concluded that he was the luckiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter 3

The team had gone out to celebrate wrapping up their latest case. It was Jackie’s round and she had gone to get their drinks. It had been almost three weeks since she’d been seeing Michael and things had been wonderful.

They’d been alternating between flats for the past couple of weeks. Jackie had even been considering making some space in her bedroom for some of his things.

Their relationship was still a secret and that was something else she was contemplating. Things had started to settle down and Brian was now old news for the station. She wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted everyone to know just yet, but maybe they could tell Robbie and Stuart. She knew that they would be supportive, and they’d certainly keep it private.

She was starting to find it difficult to pretend they weren’t more than friends. Not so much at work, things had mostly carried on as normal. It was occasions such as this where she’d wished they could act more like a couple and not have to hide.

Still, these were things she and Michael could discuss later.

Robbie approached her and the two began to talk.

“What’s up with you and Mike?” asked Robbie.

_Oh God, he’s figured it out_ , thought Jackie.

“Nothing,” she said nonchalantly, “why?”

“You’ve barely said a word to each other since we arrived,” he said.

Judging from the relief she felt, perhaps it was best to keep things private for a while longer.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I hadn’t met my daily quota of talking to Michael,” she said sweetly, but the sarcasm was hard to miss.

“Alright, I was just making sure you hadn’t had a fight,” said Robbie.

She stole a glance at Michael who was chatting to Stuart before she fully focused on Robbie again. “We’re fine, but your concern is duly noted,” she smiled.

“Anything to make the team happy,” he said.

Jackie laughed “Is that right?”

“Well, I know what a bollocking from Mike can do to you, something you don’t have much experience with,” Robbie smirked.

“That’s because I know how to stay on his good side,” she teased.

“Touché.”

They talked for a couple more minutes before they re-joined Michael and Stuart.

She didn’t say much more to Michael, she was all too aware of what Robbie had said. Jackie also didn’t want to make conversation just for the sake of it.

A while later, Robbie and Stuart went to the bar to get more drinks, leaving Michael and Jackie alone.

“I had an interesting conversation with Robbie at the bar,” said Jackie.

“So, I noticed,” he said.

She hoped that didn’t mean he was jealous. He’d given no indication of that now that they were seeing each other, and he had no reason to be.

“You don’t have to be insecure; you know. I would have thought that recently would have been proof enough there’s only one man I want to be with,” she said.

Michael smiled, “I know that, and I trust you,” he discreetly squeezed her hand. “What did he say?”

“He thought we had a row, actually that’s probably my fault. I may be overthinking on how to act with you when we’re in public like this.”

“Do you want to start telling people about us?” he asked.

“I did consider it, but I think that chat with Robbie put me off a bit. Maybe soon though,” she smiled.

They dropped the subject as they saw Robbie and Stuart were about to join them.

“Good to see the pair of you talking,” said Robbie, before he handed a glass of orange juice to Michael.

“Thanks for your concern, Robbie. When we _do_ have a disagreement, we’ll be sure to go to you for guidance,” he said sarcastically with a false smile.

Jackie let out a giggle and Stuart smirked at the remark.

The conversation went on to other things and it wasn’t too long before Jackie decided she wanted to go home.

Preferably with Michael.

She hadn’t drunk as much as Robbie and Stuart as she’d taken her time with her drinks.

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” she said after she finished the rest of her drink.

“Do you want a lift?” asked Michael.

“Thanks,” said Jackie.

They made their goodbyes and left the pub.

After their exit, Michael took hold of one of Jackie’s hands, she smiled at the contact. They held hands until they reached the car park.

The separation didn’t last too long though.

As soon as they got in the car, Michael leaned forward and kissed her hard.

Jackie immediately responded and caressed his hair, while Michael cupped her face. It wasn’t long before Jackie parted her lips, granting Michael full access to her mouth. Their tongues exploring, they spent a long moment getting lost in each other.

“What was that for?” asked Jackie breathlessly.

Michael panted before he answered, “Do I need a reason other than wanting to?”

“No,” she shook her head as a smile formed her lips.

“So… do you want to go to your place or mine tonight?” he asked.

“That’s a bit presumptuous,” she teased.

“Well, I can just give you a lift home, if you prefer.”

“I didn’t say that,” she said.

Michael smirked in response.

They decided to spend the night at Jackie’s. A while later, they lay in bed waiting for sleep to overcome them.

Jackie decided to run something past Michael.

“I’ve been thinking…” said Jackie.

Michael turned to face her, “What?” he asked.

“This is starting to become a habit,” she began, but stopped at the look of concern on Michael’s face.

“Look, if this is too fast for you, I’m happy to slow things down,” he said softly.

“No,” she said before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips to prove her point. “On the contrary, I was thinking maybe I could move some of my clothes and make room for yours. It’d at least save you some time in the mornings.”

“I’d like that,” he said looking pleased, “actually, I’d love that,” he added before he planted a kiss on Jackie’s bare shoulder. “I’ll make some room for you too.”

Jackie gave him a warm smile before replying, “I’d like that.”

They said their goodnights before they drifted off to sleep. Their last thoughts were on how content they felt with the small new step they had made.


	5. Chapter 4

Michael and Jackie were spending the night at Michael’s after a lovely date. It had now been a couple of months since they had started seeing each other and they seemed to be going from strength to strength.

Michael had been contemplating on whether it was time to tell people about them.

He’d have to discuss it with Jackie, of course. If it was something that she wasn’t comfortable with, then he wouldn’t push her. She’d feel ready in her own time.

He hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

He regarded her for a moment and smiled. Jackie was curled up in the corner of the couch, like she belonged there and, in his mind, she did. He joined her on the couch and put his arm around her and she held his hand.

“I have a feeling you want to talk to me about something,” she said lightly.

Sometimes he forgot how well she knew him.

“Actually, I do. I’ve been thinking about how we’ve been keeping this a secret. I’m wondering if it’s time we told people about us.”

Jackie looked like she was considering it, though she already knew how she felt about the prospect.

“I think… that’s a good idea,” she said.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“Michael, I’ve been thinking about it too, and I think I feel ready.” She gave him a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“And I don’t want to hide that anymore. I’m happy, happier than I’ve been with anyone else,” she smiled at him.

Michael smiled back at her, “I feel the same.” Jackie dropped a kiss on his hand before he continued, “I have to attend a meeting tomorrow. Maybe when I get back, we could tell the others?”

“Okay,” she said.

They spent some time going over how they would tell the team, both happy that things would be out in the open.

Or so they thought.

* * *

The day had started normally. Michael had gone to his meeting, while the others were working away in the station.

During the day, she’d had a quick coffee break with Heather, a rare occurrence she realised. She liked Heather though and she was a good person to talk to. Jackie wasn’t sure how it happened, but the conversation turned to ex-boyfriends.

“Do you feel like you’ve moved on from Brian?” asked Heather.

The question surprised Jackie, no one had mentioned Brian for a while now.

“Yes, I have. To be honest, it didn’t take long. I liked him but breaking up with him felt like the right thing to do. I don’t regret it,” she said.

“Have you thought about seeing anyone new?” asked Heather.

Jackie took a sip of her coffee, trying to come up with an answer to Heather’s question.

“That’s… not really necessary,” Jackie finally answered.

“Oh, I see,” smiled Heather.

Jackie didn’t want to say anything before their announcement later, she’d find out later today anyway.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jackie lied. “But I am very happy, I’m in a good place right now. I don’t want anything to get in the way of that,” Jackie smiled. Now that was the truth.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry,” said Heather.

“It’s okay,” said Jackie.

The conversation went on to other things before their break ended. Shortly after, Michael had returned.

However, Jackie’s face fell as soon as she saw him.

He seemed closed off and maybe a little angry. Clearly, the meeting had not gone well and whatever had transpired had left him pissed off.

She’d give him a while to cool off before she checked on him.

Jackie didn’t have to wait long, however.

Minutes later Michael entered the bullpen, “Jackie,” he said firmly before he went back to his office.

She caught Robbie’s eye and shrugged, she had no idea what he wanted her for, and based on his demeanour, it wouldn’t be pleasant.

“Now!” she heard Michael shout from his office.

“Okay, then,” she muttered before she made her way to his office.

When she entered, Michael motioned for her to take the vacant seat.

“I thought you should be the first to know,” he said after she sat down.

“Did something happen at the meeting?” she asked.

“You could say that. One of the agendas of the meeting was to discuss relationships in the workplace,” he looked regretful. “They’re thinking about banning relationships between colleagues.”

“What?” asked Jackie in disbelief.

“It’s not official and it may not even be implemented. There was an incident at another station as a result of two officers getting together, which is why they’re considering this.”

“I can’t believe this,” she said.

“Perfect timing, eh?” he asked.

“I suppose our announcement won’t be happening anytime soon?”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

Jackie shook her head, silently telling him he had nothing to apologise for.

A terrible thought suddenly struck her.

“You don’t want to break-up, do you?” she asked, the distress showing on her face at the idea.

“Of course I don’t, Jackie,” he said softly.

Jackie gave a small smile, relieved that this wouldn’t mean the end of them.

“I have been thinking though,” he said cautiously.

“What?” she asked, a feeling of dread creeping up on her.

“If this ban does come to pass, I should be the one to transfer.”

“Isn’t it a bit early to discuss this?” she asked, hating the thought of them no longer working together.

Michael shrugged, “I’d rather be prepared.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I do,” he said bleakly.

“You realise that if either of us get transferred, it could mean relocating to a different city?”

Michael nodded.

“Right,” she said, her tone indicating her dissatisfied she was.

“I’m not happy about this either,” he said firmly, “I’m just trying to make the best out of a bad situation,” he added softly.

“And your response is to leave?” she asked.

Michael briefly put his head in his hands.

“I wouldn’t have much of a choice, would I?” he asked in forced calmness.

“Was that all you wanted me for?” she asked after a moment.

Michael nodded and Jackie got up from the seat.

“Right, I better get back to work,” she said.

“Jackie- “

“We don’t want to tip people off, do we?”

Michael shook his head.

“Right then,” she said before she left his office.

Michael swore under his breath, he wished he could somehow go back to last night when the future had looked bright.

* * *

The rest of the day had been… off.

Thankfully, no one had questioned Michael about his sour mood. He had no idea if anyone had asked Jackie about their encounter earlier, but he wasn’t worried because he knew she wouldn’t tell anyone.

At the end of the day, Robbie had invited the team out for drinks. Michael had declined, he wasn’t in the mood and he didn’t know if Jackie would welcome his presence.

Which left him at home, going over some paperwork.

Except he couldn’t get his mind to focus, thoughts of Jackie and their relationship kept distracting him.

Michael realised that this was their first major conflict as a couple, and so far, it was being handled brilliantly.

He sighed wearily, it wasn’t as if he wanted to leave the team, he just couldn’t see another alternative.

Maybe he would be missed, but they’d get by without him. Jackie however, she had always been well regarded by everyone.

He may be the boss, but he was sure that the team would find it harder to adjust without Jackie, than without him.

Which didn’t bother him in the slightest, it was a sentiment he very much agreed with.

Another reason that he wanted to be the one to transfer, was to protect her.

Michael knew that whoever got transferred, the reason for it would somehow be found out. People loved to gossip, and this would certainly be seen as worth gossiping over. Michael didn’t want Jackie to go through that. He didn’t want her to be seen as the one who’d been sleeping with the boss.

Not to mention it made their relationship look shallow.

Of course, he knew it wouldn’t take long for another team to see how wonderful she was. Still, Michael didn’t want Jackie to face any salacious remarks about the two of them.

He missed her.

Since they’d started alternating between flats, there had only been a handful of times where they had spent the night alone.

By the looks of things, tonight would be one of those occasions.

He wanted to try and put things right. This situation was bad enough, the last thing Michael wanted was for them to be at odds with each other.

There were still things Jackie didn’t know. That he saw a future for them, but he hadn’t said it yet, not wanting to look like he was moving things too fast, especially after Brian.

She was… everything.

Michael needed her.

All he wanted for tonight was for them to be okay again. Michael was sure anything else could be sorted out tomorrow.

Michael went to his phone and dialled Jackie’s mobile. He didn’t know if she was still out with Robbie and Stuart, he just hoped that she was in the mood to talk to him.

Every second she didn’t answer was almost agonising, until she finally spoke.

“Michael?” she asked.

It didn’t sound like she was unhappy to hear from him, which Michael saw as a good sign.

“Are you still out?” he asked.

“I’m back home, but I have company,” she answered.

“Robbie and Stuart?”

“Yeah, just give me a moment, okay?”

Michael could vaguely hear Jackie talk to Robbie and Stuart in the background, he waited.

“Right, now we have privacy,” she spoke after a moment.

“Good. Look about earlier-,”

“It’s okay,” he could hear Jackie take a deep breath, “I’m sorry about that. You were just trying to make things easier for me, and I mistook it as you wanting to run.”

“You’re more important to me than this job,” he said softly.

“That’s good to know,” she smiled, “You’re more important to me too. You know that, don’t you?”

He did, and he was grateful for it every day.

“I know,” he smiled. “Having a good time?” he asked.

“It’s been nice to unwind. I’m missing someone though,” she said.

Jackie had initially been relieved when Michael had declined to go out with them, but it didn’t take long for her to miss him.

“Is that so?” he teased. “Well, I promise the next time you see that someone, things won’t be so sour.”

“Good.”

“I should probably let you get back. They’ll be wondering what you’re up to, and you know what Robbie’s like.”

Jackie laughed, “You’re probably right… Michael?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you called.”

Michael smiled, “I’ll see you.”

After the call ended, he was able to finish the rest of his paperwork. Once he was finished, Michael contemplated on whether to go to bed or not when the phone rang.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Jackie.

“I just thought I’d let you know; Robbie and Stuart have gone if you want to come over,” said Jackie.

“I’m on my way,” he said before hanging up.

It looked like he wouldn’t be spending the night alone after all.

It didn’t take long for him to make his way to her house, and when he arrived, she was already in her sleepwear.

The first thing Michael did after removing his jacket was to hold her, and with the embrace, he felt the remaining stresses from the day slip away.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I’m feeling much better,” he quickly kissed her lips, “how are you?”

“Fine, a bit tired though,” she said.

After the day they had, sleep did sound appealing.

“I think I could do with some sleep myself. Do you want to go to bed?”

Jackie nodded.

As they got ready for bed, Michael concluded that no matter what was in store for them, things would be okay as they had each other.

Which was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 5

The past few weeks had gone by quickly. The discussion on a potential relationship ban, was just that, a discussion.

No official decision had been made, most likely because there were more important things going on than deciding if relationships should be allowed.

Both Michael and Jackie took a glass half full approach to this. Every day that a decision wasn’t made was another day they didn’t have to think about transfers.

They’d both decided that this potential ban would not ruin their relationship, what they had was so good and neither of them wanted to waste it.

Whatever the result was, they’d deal with it and accept any consequences.

They were now at a bar, a place they didn’t frequent much, because they were less likely to be seen by anyone they knew.

Jackie had just re-joined Michael after getting their drinks.

“So, why did you want to go here tonight?” asked Jackie.

“Do I need a reason to take you out?”

“No, of course not,” she said with a smile, “you just seemed to make a big deal of it, that’s all,” she said.

“Well, since we won that case yesterday, I thought we could have our own private celebration away from the others,” he replied.

“I thought we celebrated privately last night,” she said with a twinkle in her eye, Michael grinned in response. “I’m not complaining though,” she added with a smirk.

“Good, because as it’s just us… I can do this,” he said before he leaned forward and kissed her.

“Oh, God,” said Jackie, after the kiss ended.

This would normally encourage Michael to go further, except that they were in a public place and the tone of Jackie’s voice had thrown him off.

“What?” he asked.

Jackie’s eyes were on the entrance, “Isn’t that Superintendent Cabbot?”

Michael turned around and a look of horror crossed his face as he discovered it _was_ the Superintendent.

He sprang apart from Jackie seconds before the Superintendent noticed them.

The older man went over to them, and Michael and Jackie tried to act normally.

“Mike, Jackie, didn’t expect to see you here,” he said.

“Just thought we’d have a quick one before calling it a night, sir,” said Jackie.

“You don’t drink yourself though?” he asked Mike after taking note of the glass of water on the table.

Michael shook his head.

“Well, I’m waiting for a friend, do you mind if I wait with you?” asked Cabbot.

“We’d be delighted,” lied Michael.

What followed was an awkward fifteen minutes for Michael and Jackie, not that Cabbot had been able to tell, they’d both been good at pretending that they were glad of the company.

When Cabbot’s friend had finally arrived, they’d both decided to call it a night and went to Jackie’s. It was a small consolation that they wouldn’t have to worry about being seen again tonight.

That didn’t stop Michael from worrying, however.

If Cabbot had seen them seconds earlier… well that would have given away the secret. Even if this potential ban wasn’t looming over them, it wouldn’t be how he’d want people to find out.

“There’s no need to worry, Michael. He didn’t catch us,” Jackie said after they both settled on her couch.

“No, but he could have done,” he said.

“But he didn’t… so relax.”

“Alright,” he said.

“No one’s going to think us having a drink together is odd.”

“You’re right,” he agreed.

“You know, with the way you moved apart from me when you saw Cabbot, I could accuse you of not wanting to be seen with me. I don’t embarrass you, do I?” she teased.

The look on his face told her that it was a ridiculous notion.

“Of course not, Jackie. But, I’m more than happy to dispel any doubts,” he said. Michael leant forward with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” she said with a smirk.

Their lips met and as the kiss deepened, Michael encircled Jackie with his arms around her. They stayed that way for a moment until the doorbell interrupted them.

They reluctantly broke away and Michael smirked when Jackie did a once over at the mirror.

“Now who’s embarrassed?” he asked

Jackie stuck her tongue out at him before she went to the door, resulting in a chuckle from Michael. However, he quickly sobered when he heard the sound of Robbie’s voice.

Michael swore under his breath a moment before Jackie re-entered the living room with Robbie in tow.

“I’m not intruding, am I?” asked Robbie.

“Of course not,” said Jackie, “can I get you anything?

“Better not, I was hoping for some advice,” replied Robbie.

“Well, I’ll do what I can, take a seat,” she said.

The atmosphere started to feel a little awkward as soon as Robbie sat down. Michael sensed his presence wasn’t completely welcomed by Robbie.

“I can go, if you want,” offered Michael.

“Could you, Mike? I’d really appreciate it,” said Robbie.

Michael couldn’t help the dark look on his face.

Jackie hid a smile at Michael’s reaction, she noted the look on Robbie’s face, he was clearly getting a kick out of it.

“I’ll see you out, Michael,” she said before he got up from the couch. He got his jacket and they headed to the front door.

“You shouldn’t have offered to leave if you didn’t want to,” she whispered.

“It’s not like I could stay and say nothing. I could tell he wanted me to go,” he whispered back.

“Then you shouldn’t be surprised that he accepted your offer,” she smiled. “I’ll go to yours when he leaves.”

“Okay.”

She gave Michael a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

“Everything okay between you and Mike?” asked Robbie when she returned to the living room.

“Just great,” she said before taking a seat, “now, what did you want to talk about?”

* * *

It was a slow day at the station, which was probably how Stuart had found himself contemplating the dynamics between the team.

Well, of two particular people.

He could see Mike and Jackie in conversation, an easy familiarity between them. Which wasn’t unusual, that had been there long before he’d met them.

But both seemed different somehow and, the more Stuart thought about it, the more he realised that this wasn’t a sudden change, it had been there for a while.

Mike, in particular, seemed a little more relaxed. Though Stuart supposed that could be the result of his angina medication.

What Stuart had also noticed was that Mike seemed to be a little less cross with Robbie. Not enough to be noticeable, you would only be aware of it if you paid attention.

A quick glance and Stuart could see that the conversation had ended, and Jackie had gone back to her desk. The affection she had for Mike was evident on her face.

On the surface, things seemed normal between them but, if you looked for it, Stuart was sure you could see subtle signs that both were happier.

There had only been a couple of recent times where Jackie had looked unhappy. The first had been when she broke up with Brian, though it hadn’t taken her long to pick herself back up. The second had been a few weeks ago, she had tried to hide it and she had almost succeeded, but the tell-tale signs were there.

On that occasion, it had looked like Jackie and Mike had some sort of disagreement, though Jackie had denied that anything was wrong.

Nobody was surprised when Mike declined Robbie’s offer for drinks.

Still, Jackie had perked up a bit by the time they went to her place. But it wasn’t until her private phone call where she had fully cheered up afterwards.

Stuart couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened between them. When it came to the two of them, it was a common assumption. Over the years people had commented on their relationship.

Unsure of himself, he thought back to when he’d told Jackie about Mike’s angina. Shortly after, she admitted to Stuart that she’d talked about it to Mike. He wondered if these perceived differences could be the result of that.

Of course, it could be platonic. Jackie was always the first one to support Mike, this wouldn’t be any different.

Not wanting to be chastised by Mike, Stuart continued with his work. But the thought wouldn’t leave him. So, when he had a moment alone with Robbie in the bullpen, he decided to talk to him about it.

“Have you noticed anything different between Jackie and Mike?” asked Stuart.

Robbie shook his head, “Why?”

“It’s just…” Stuart felt a bit uneasy about this, the last thing he wanted to do was pry into their personal lives. “I’m wondering if the two of them are involved with each other.”

Robbie’s laughter was not encouraging.

“Mike and Jackie… seriously?” asked Robbie.

“It’s just a thought, they seem a little different,” said Stuart.

“Not to me, they don’t,” Robbie could tell that Stuart was getting a little embarrassed. “It’s not outside the realm of possibility. But I’d be surprised if Mike’s made a move, especially now.”

“What do you mean?” asked Stuart.

“Do you really see Mike trying to start anything with Jackie when there’s a potential relationship ban coming into force?” asked Robbie.

That was a good point, Stuart conceded. Jardine always was known for playing by the book. This probably wouldn’t be any different, especially if it also affected Jackie.

There was another possibility, however.

“What if they got together before that?” asked Stuart.

“I suppose it’s possible, but if they are together, wouldn’t they be on edge? They wouldn’t want to be caught out.”

“Maybe…”

“Tell you what, if you’re serious about this, why don’t we put money on it?” suggested Robbie.

“How much?”

“Fifty quid,” replied Robbie.

Stuart didn’t think he was _that_ sure of anything that he’d want to put fifty quid on it. Not to mention he’d never hear the end of it from Robbie if he turned out to be wrong.

Stuart shook his head.

“It seems you’re not too certain then,” Robbie smirked before he left the bullpen.

Once Robbie had left, Stuart concluded that perhaps he’d been overthinking things and went back to work.

* * *

A few days later and the team were busy working on a case. Unfortunately, that didn’t prevent Michael from having to attend meetings. They were definitely a disadvantage of being a DCI.

However, the last meeting was certainly not worth complaining about, it had even improved his day. Which was much needed when handling a murder inquiry.

He was on his way with Jackie to interview a suspect, a comfortable silence between them.

“Can I talk to you about something later?” asked Michael, his eyes still on the road.

“Sure, is everything alright?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad,” he assured her, “but I would like to talk to you later.”

“Is this something that would be better discussed at home?”

It was funny, whenever he thought of home now, he didn’t necessarily picture his flat, but he always thought of Jackie.

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter where,” he replied.

Jackie regarded him carefully, her interest piqued, “Okay.”

The rest of the journey was mostly filled with silence. Thankfully, talking with the suspect had given them a lead that both hoped would pan out.

A couple of hours later, Michael was back in his office and Jackie had just gave him more information on the lead.

He went back to the file he’d been reading before she’d entered. He was surprised when he didn’t hear her leave.

“What?” he asked after looking up from the file.

“You wanted to talk to me earlier. If you have a moment…”

Michael nodded; the file could wait. What he had to tell her was pretty important.

To the two of them anyway.

“I thought you’d like to know, there’s not going to be a ban on relationships.”

“Seriously?” she asked, her whole demeanour brightening at the prospect.

“There won’t be any repercussions for us,” he said softly.

“That’s…fantastic,” she said as a smile spread on her face.

Michael got up from his chair and hugged Jackie. Neither could come up with the words to express how they felt.

“I think this calls for a celebration,” Jackie said after they broke the embrace.

“Absolutely,” Michael agreed, “though we do seem to be getting interrupted lately.”

“That’s true,” she said.

“But at least we don’t have to worry about people catching us now,” he said with a smile.

Jackie smiled back before Michael leaned in to kiss her.

Sometime later, Michael realised that the situation had made him feel a little more confident on a recent decision he’d made.

But maybe not quite enough that he still had to work up the nerve to ask Jackie about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always assumed that they had a Superintendent or two between McVitie and Patterson. This is one of them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during “Wavelength”, and a small part of it is based on a scene from the episode.

As much as they had looked forward to the prospect of coming clean about their relationship, it was still a secret. Jackie couldn’t believe that they had been together for a few months, and no one had caught on.

It wasn’t as if they wanted to continue hiding this, but the timing never seemed right and the longer it went on, the harder it felt to reveal it.

Now probably wouldn’t be the best time she supposed, they were investigating the murder of the wife of a radio host. But Jackie was starting to get impatient, she had wanted to bring it up with Michael, but he’d been acting a little strange all evening.

Well, not too strange. They were having a lovely romantic evening at his place, but she couldn’t help but notice that something was on his mind.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

Michael nodded, “Why?”

“You seem… not distracted, but I get the feeling you have something on your mind,” she scooted closer to him on the couch. “Is it this case?”

“It’s not that,” he said.

So, there _was_ something going on.

“What’s the matter, Michael?”

“Nothing,” he smiled. “Actually, I’m feeling great and I think you are the reason for it.”

She responded to his answer by a smile before she quickly kissed him on the lips.

“Which is why I want to give you something,” he said.

“I like the sound of that,” she grinned.

“Close your eyes.”

She complied, but only for a moment as her curiosity got the better of her and opened her eyes just a slit.

“No peeking,” he said amused.

She closed her eyes, anticipation filling her. After a moment she could tell that Michael had sat back down on the couch.

“Give me your hand,” he said.

She reached out and felt Michael place what seemed like a small box in her hand.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

She opened her eyes to what was indeed a small box. But she didn’t get a chance to voice her thoughts.

“Open it,” he said quietly.

Jackie opened the box and what she found took her breath away.

Inside the box was a diamond ring.

She remembered a conversation from years ago when Michael had planned to propose to another woman. She had thought it would be better to ask first before buying the ring, but Michael thought it was more romantic to buy the ring first and then ask.

It turned out he was right.

Not that she’d admit it, she didn’t want to ruin the moment by bringing up a failed relationship. She looked away from the ring and faced Michael.

“I love you,” he said softly. “I know we’ve only been together for a few months, but we’ve already wasted so much time hiding our feelings. I want to spend my life with you. Jackie… will you marry me?”

She didn’t need to think about it.

“Yes,” she smiled. “Of course, I will.”

Michael smiled before their lips met in a long passionate kiss. As soon as they broke away, he enveloped her into a hug.

This had been the last thing Jackie had expected to happen tonight, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Being asked to spend the rest of her life with the man she’d been in love with for years would be one of the best moments of her life. She tightened the embrace, relishing the moment between them.

When the hug ended, Michael took her left hand and tenderly placed the ring on her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” she said while admiring at the ring. “You managed to pick the perfect one,” she said in amazement.

“I was a bit nervous about picking the right ring. I’m glad you like it, but not as glad as I am that you said yes.”

“Did you really think I was going to say no?”

“Let’s just say I was very hopeful you’d say yes.”

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he said before kissing her. “You know,” he said after the kiss ended, “this isn’t the first time you’ve been my fiancée,” he grinned.

Jackie knew what he was referring to, she thought back to the time he’d gotten her to pretend to be his fiancée to a couple of young schoolgirls, it turned out they had killed several elderly people. It had been strange. Especially as it was the first time she’d worked with Michael.

“You remember that?” she laughed.

“Of course I remember, we’d only just met.”

God, had that really been a decade ago? She had waited for Michael for a long time and he was proving to be worth the wait.

“Well, I hope this lasts a lot longer,” she said.

“You can count on it,” he smiled.

“Good,” she said before she kissed him.

* * *

It was the next morning and they were both ready for the day ahead. Jackie looked at her engagement ring, she knew she’d have to take it off soon and the thought made her frown a little.

Of course, it would be an interesting way to tell the team. How long would it take for them to notice the ring?

There were things they still had to discuss. One of those topics was how they were going to tell everyone.

They had a little time before they had to leave for work, hopefully they could talk about it now.

She walked into the kitchen where Michael was making some toast. She went straight to the coffee machine, “Do you fancy some coffee?” she asked.

“Thanks,” he said.

After a few moments, they entered the living room with their coffees and toasts. “I was thinking, it’s a shame I’m going to have to take the ring off,” she said after they sat on the couch.

Michael could tell what she was thinking, “You want to tell the team?”

“Maybe not today, but soon. We’ve been putting it off long enough.”

“I know,” he said.

“You know, maybe we should just tell them we’re together first, then announce our engagement a little later?” she suggested.

“Where would the fun in that be? I’m personally looking forward to seeing the look on everyone’s faces when they realise that not only have we been in a relationship the past few months, but we’re also engaged,” he smirked.

“That’s mean,” she smiled.

Michael shrugged, “Tell you what, how about we toss a coin for it? Whoever wins gets to choose how the announcement’s done.”

“I’m sensing there’s a catch,” she said.

“Well, whoever loses makes the announcement.”

Jackie thought about it for a moment, “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Great,” he said before he retrieved a coin from his pocket.

“But I’ll toss the coin,” she said.

“Fine,” he said before he handed her the coin.

“Head or tails?” she asked.

“Heads,” he said. Jackie tossed the coin. Unfortunately, the coin accidentally flew away from Jackie so they both got up to look for it. When they found it, Michael grinned as they saw the result. “Looks like I win.”

“That’s okay, I’ll get my own back,” she said.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing,” she said sweetly before she kissed his cheek. She turned to go back to the couch but was stopped by Michael tugging on her hand. “What?”

Michael said nothing before he leaned forward and kissed her. “Just wanted to kiss my wonderful fiancée before we start our day,” he smiled.

“Well, that’s always welcome,” she smirked before she leaned in for another kiss. They spent the next moment wrapped up in each other before they went out to face the mean streets.

* * *

The case had taken some turns, including another murder. The team were currently at the station doing various things in an attempt to solve the case.

Jackie had been talking to Michael about a suspect, while they made their way back to the bullpen. However, Jackie had made a decision.

“Michael?”

“What?” he asked, thinking they were still discussing the case. Jackie was momentarily speechless, making Michael smile as he walked closer to her. “What?” he repeated as his smile grew bigger.

Jackie returned the smile, “I want to tell everyone. Now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

Jackie nodded, “Everyone’s here. Might even boost team morale,” she smirked.

Michael chuckled quietly in response.

“Seriously though, you said last night we’d already wasted so much time. I don’t want to hide anymore,” she said.

“Neither do I,” he smiled, which Jackie returned. “Okay, let’s do it.”

“You mean me, I’m the one making the announcement,” she teased.

“Well, if you want to be accurate,” he grinned before turning to the direction of the bullpen.

They walked together as Jackie spoke, “Just remember what I said about getting my own back.”

“What did you mean by that?”

“I don’t know…yet,” she admitted. “But it won’t be too bad. It’s just one of the many things you have to look forward to in your life with me,” she smirked, which resulted in a chuckle from Michael.

As they neared the bullpen, Jackie realised that she felt a little nervous about making the announcement.

But it was nothing compared to the joy she felt at the thought of being open in her love for Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait on this one. Please enjoy the conclusion to the story.

It had been an eventful day. Solving the case and your engagement being announced certainly meant the day wouldn’t be a quiet one. Michael smiled at the memory; he’d enjoyed seeing the look on everyone’s faces when Jackie had told them their news. But he was glad that people had taken it well.

Although he had expected them to ask more questions. They had all looked like they wanted to know more during the announcement, but once the case had wrapped up nobody had seemed interested. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure when he’d last encountered his colleagues. Though that might be because he’d been stuck in his office for the remainder of the shift.

At least he could leave the station now, hopefully with Jackie. He was so looking forward to spending a relaxing night with her.

He left his office and was pleased to see Jackie alone in the bullpen.

“I was hoping you’d still be here,” he said as he walked over to her.

She smiled, “Everyone else left a while ago, I thought I’d finish up some things while I waited for you.”

“What a day, eh?”

Jackie nodded, “It wasn’t so bad was it?” she asked, referring to their announcement. Michael shook his head in reply. “Still, I thought they’d have taken more of an interest. They’ve barely said anything since we caught the killer.”

She got up from her desk, “Are we okay to go to my place tonight?” Jackie asked.

“Sure, you’ll be moving in with me soon, so it makes sense.”

“Alright,” she said before she put on her jacket. “How are you?” she asked as she moved closer to him.

“A bit tired. I had to squirt myself under the tongue today,” he admitted. At the look of concern on Jackie’s face, he added, “I’m fine. Dealing with Davie McCann left me feeling stressed, that’s all.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked, not totally convinced.

“Nothing that you can’t cure,” he said before he kissed her cheek.

They left the station and made their way to Jackie’s house. As they left their cars, they happened to notice the car of a colleague of theirs parked not far from them. Suddenly, the team’s behaviour made sense.

“You don’t think…” Jackie trailed off.

“Well, you did say they were quiet. That and everyone seemed to have gone home. I think it’s more than likely we won’t be alone,” Michael said.

“Rotten swines!” she exclaimed, but the smile on her face showed that she was pleased. “I suppose we should pretend to be surprised.”

“Probably,” agreed Michael. “So…” he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, “are you ready to celebrate our engagement?”

“Yes,” she smiled.

“Let’s go,” he said before they entered her flat.

They were met with silence. Jackie turned the hall light on while the two of them listened and watched for anything that would give the game away. Unsurprisingly, as soon as Jackie switched the living room light on, they were welcomed with several faces shouting “Surprise!” at them.

Both put on a convincing show that the party was a surprise. Michael was correct in assuming that the whole thing had been Robbie’s idea.

“I’m not complaining, but what would have happened if we hadn’t shown up. We could easily have gone to my flat instead,” he said to Robbie.

“I thought of that, so I asked Jackie what the two of you were planning on doing tonight and she said you’d probably go here,” smirked Robbie.

“Well, thanks,” Michael said sincerely.

“You didn’t think we’d let this go by unmarked, did you?” asked Robbie.

“We might have been fooled for a moment,” smiled Jackie, before Stuart opened a bottle of champagne. The party had finally begun.

A while later and everyone was enjoying themselves. Stuart had gone to get another drink when he heard Stephen Andrews talking to another officer.

“I wasn’t too surprised when they announced the engagement, you know. They both seemed happier, so I couldn’t help but wonder…” said Stephen.

“That’s what I thought too,” said Stuart excitedly as he approached them. He was thrilled for Jackie and Mike, but it was nice to know that the gut instinct he’d brushed away had been right.

Even better that he wasn’t the only one to have thought it.

“Thought what?” asked Jackie, who had heard them.

“You and Michael had both seemed happier lately, it wasn’t a big shock to learn of your engagement,” answered Stephen.

“And I thought we’d done a good job keeping it a secret,” smiled Jackie.

“You did, I think it was just the two of us who had an inkling that something might be different. Robbie thought the idea was ridiculous,” said Stuart.

“Seriously?” laughed Jackie, which resulted in a chuckle from Stephen too.

“Well, it’s not ridiculous to me. I’m so happy for the pair of you,” smiled Stephen.

“Aww thanks, Stephen,” Jackie said before she hugged him.

Stephen went to get a drink a moment later, leaving Jackie and Stuart alone. The officer who’d been talking to Stephen now had the full attention of Robbie.

“Actually, I should thank you. If you hadn’t let slip about the angina, it might never have happened. So, thanks,” she said.

Stuart looked like he was trying not to blush before he said, “Well, it’s good to know some good came out of that.”

“I do have a difficult task ahead of me though,” she said

“What’s that?” his brow furrowed.

“Trying to find a maid of honour,” she said before they both laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll find one,” he said as he sobered. “I noticed you haven’t had much chance to talk to Mike since you got here, but I think I see an opening,” he added as they looked over at Michael.

He noticed how her eyes sparkled at the suggestion, she smirked before she went to join Michael.

Things were more than likely going to be different, thought Stuart as he took a sip of his drink. But by the looks of it, that was a good thing.

Michael had just gotten himself an orange juice when Jackie came up behind him, “Having fun?”

He turned around and smiled, “Yes, though I have a feeling I’m going to see several hungover people tomorrow. You?” he asked.

Jackie nodded, “Though Stuart did point out that we haven’t had the chance to spend time together, so I thought I’d rectify that.”

Michael grinned, but he didn’t get the chance to reply.

“How about a speech?” asked Robbie, which resulted in the rest of the party chanting for them to say something.

Jackie smirked at Michael, “What?” he asked.

“Well, I made the announcement, I think it’s only fair for you to make the speech,” she said, still smirking.

“Alright,” he took her hand, “but you’re coming with me,” he smiled before they made their way to the centre of the room.

God, how could he put into words what he was feeling right now? The woman he’d loved for years wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Michael and Jackie shared a look and suddenly, the speech didn’t seem so hard. After a brief moment, he turned to the crowd.

“Ten years ago, I met the most wonderful woman. But I was stupid and wasted so much time.” He faced Jackie, “I promise to make up for the time we lost.”

She smiled, silently telling him that he already was. He faced the crowd again before he continued, “So, please join us in a toast as we start our life together.”

“To, Mike and Jackie!” said Robbie. The rest of the party followed suit and toasted the happy couple.

Once that was finished, Jackie squeezed Michael’s hand. “I love you,” she whispered.

Michael gave her a warm smile before he kissed her. Neither really registered the crowd cheering. As they broke apart, they beamed at each other, contemplating a happy future together.

As he witnessed the exchange, Robbie got an idea.

He whispered to Stuart, “Fifty quid says Jackie gets pregnant within a year of the marriage.”

Stuart thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head. “Deal.”

Fortunately for Stuart, he didn’t mind too much that he accepted the wrong bet.

**The End**


End file.
